


Kneel [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Claiming, Kneeling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't letting Derek run away, not this time.</p><p>A podfic of Kneel, written by GoddessofBirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387155) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> This is a very belated birthday gift for [](http://dodificus.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dodificus**](http://dodificus.dreamwidth.org/)!

  


**Length** : 0:11:31  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Kneel%20by%20goddessofbirth-paraka.mp3) (9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Kneel%20by%20goddessofbirth-paraka.m4b) (11 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
